OASIS
by KyunBee
Summary: Baekhyun manusia normal, setidaknya itu yang ia ketahui sebelum rahasia besar itu terbuka lebar. Baekhyun dengan kemampuan anehnya memutuskan untuk menjadi sedikit berguna dengan menolong orang orang yang membutuhkan dirinya./OASIS/Chanbaek/Fiction/Mystery/Friendship
1. chapter 1

" _Jangan pergi! Hiks hiks.. Tidakkk!!_ "

Hahhhh!! Haahhhh

Hari yang berbeda, mimpi yang sama. Baekhyun tidak pernah tau siapa yang ada didalam mimpinya, Baekhyun tidak dapat mengingat wajah orang orang yang berteriak didalam mimpinya itu.

"Son! Kau sudah bangun?" disusul ketukan pelan dipintu kamarnya. Itu pasti ayahnya.

"S-sudah Dad!!" Baekhyun melompat turun dari ranjang dan membukakan pintu kamar.

"Kau berkeringat? Bermimpi buruk lagi baby Baek?" Baekhyun mengangguk sambil memanyunkan wajah, lalu medekat memeluk ayahnya.

"Mimpi buruknya akan hilang jika ada Daddy bersamaku" Baekhyun mengendus ngendus wangi ayahnya, sesuatu yang membuatnya candu hingga sekarang masih saja suka menempel pada ayahnya.

"Itu karena mimpi buruknya takut padaku, dan seharusnya kau tak takut padanya karena kau punya Daddy" Kris menuntun sang anak untuk pergi kekamar mandi lalu berniat memandikannya.

Baekhyun senang dimanjakan seperti ini, tapi dia tak akan mau mengakuinya. Ayahnya benar benar defenisi ayah terhebat yang pernah ada. Dan Baekhyun sangat menyayanginya.

"Dad! Aku bukan anak kecil lagii~ Berhenti memandikanku seperti bayii!" teriak Baekhyun pura pura menolak, dan Kris tentu tau Baekhyun tidak benar benar menolak untuk dimandikan.

Kris sedang menunggu Baekhyun diruang makan, setelah selesai memandikan anak nya yang manja itu Kris menyiapkan sarapan spesial untuk mereka berdua.

"Ayam goreng? C'mon Dadd! Mari makan sesuatu yang benar untuk sarapan" Baekhyun mengambil tempat didepan ayahnya, lalu mengambil ayam goreng dan memakannya dengan khidmat.

"Siapa yang bisa menolak pesona ayam gorengku?" Kris tertawa singkat lalu mengacak acak surai lembut Baekhyun yang sedang makan dengan rakusnya.

"Baby Baek.. Cobalah bersikap nakal sesekali, Dad ingin sekali merasakan rasanya dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah karena anaknya yang bermasalah" Kris menghentikan laju mobilnya sesampainya mereka digerbang sekolah Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya otakmu yang bermasalah Dad" Baekhyun mencium pipi ayahnya sebelum pamit dan memasuki sekolahnya.

"Hati hati dijalan Dad, semoga harimu menyenangkann!!"

Setelah melihat mobil sang ayah menjauh, Baekhyun berjalan cepat dengan langkah lebar lebar dengan tujuan ingin duduk dikelasnya lalu berada disana hingga jam sekolah usai dan pulang dengan aman.

Baekhyun segera menjauh ketika menyadari ada siswa lain didekatnya, sengaja melakukan hal itu, Baekhyun merasa manusia adalah makhluk yang begitu rusak dan tercemar dengan hal hal tak baik sehingga tak ingin pula ikut dicemari oleh mereka lewat sentuhan atau apapun yang membuat mereka terhubung.

"Jangan menyentuh, jangan tersentuh. Aku akan baik baik saja." katanya dalam hati setelah berhasil memasuki kelasnya dengan aman.

Tanpa menyadari tatapan yang dilayangkan dari arah yang berlawanan " _Kau adalah mimpi buruk_ , _Light_ "

 **OASIS**


	2. Chapter 2

Kasak kusuk mengenai berita tentang kedatangan murid baru menyebar keseluruh penjuru sekolah, membuat semua orang semakin penasaran dibuatnya.

"Kabarnya mereka bertiga berasal dari kelas atas! Dan tentu saja sangat tampan!" celoteh satu wanita saat sedang bergosip.

Sampai akhirnya yang ditunggu tunggu datang menampakkan diri, semua menyeru heboh melihat betapa kerennya mereka, awalnya Baekhyun berpikir hanya satu anak yang akan masuk kekelas nya namun dugaannya meleset. Ketiga murid baru itu kini tersenyum lebar didepan kelasnya, sedang memperkenalkan diri.

Latar belakang mereka menakjubkan, tidak salah mereka sering dijuluki sebagai Pangeran negeri dongeng oleh para penggemar mereka. Ketiga murid itu juga terlihat sangat ramah, tidak seperti murid populer kebanyakan yang selalu sok keren dan sebagainya, Intinya mereka _sempurna_.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini?" suara berat itu menyapa telinga Baekhyun yang tengah memandang keluar jendela disampingnya.

Baekhyun melirik ke segala arah, mencoba melihat apakah ada kursi kosong lainnya selain disamping nya tentu saja, namun nihil hanya kursi itu yang tersisa.

"Silahkan" Baekhyun menjawab sekedarnya. Dan pria tinggi itu lalu duduk disebelah Baekhyun sambil nyengir.

"Boleh aku tau namamu?" Baekhyun tak berniat menjawab, malas lebih tepatnya. Namun suara berat itu terus saja mengusik kedamaian nya.

"Kita belum berkenalan, aku Chanyeol dan kau??" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabat Baekhyun sebagai bentuk perkenalan.

"Baekhyun, jangan dekat dekat, aku tidak suka harus menyentuh orang lain" ucapan Baekhyun tentunya menyinggung Chanyeol, apa dia sejijik itu untuk membalas jabatan tangan Chanyeol? Ck! Dasar arogan!

"Kau bisa kembali memperhatikan _ssaem_ kedepan" Baekhyun memasukkan kedua tangannya kebawah meja, entah apa gunanya Chanyeol pun tak ingin tau, dia sebal dengan Baekhyun.

Krriiiiingg

Bel istirahat berdering membuat pelajaran dihentikan sejenak, Chanyeol menghampiri kedua temannya yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Kenapa wajahmu?" Sehun meledek. Chanyeol memukul kecil bahu Sehun "Sangat buruk dikali pertama perkenalan" Kai lalu tertawa "Banyak orang mengatakan dia orang yang aneh" lanjutnya.

"Ku akui memang benar sangat aneh, mungkin sombong lebih tepatnya" Chanyeol menyeletuk asal bahkan membiarkan Baekhyun mendengar ucapannya, tidak berniat untuk menutup nutupi.

Baekhyun sejenak melihat mereka bertiga, mendesah panjang lalu melipat kedua tangannya dan menumpukan kepala didalamnya.

Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai. Ketiga anak yang tak bisa dipisahkan, tentu saja karena mereka sudah bersahabat bersama bahkan sejak didalam perut ibu ibu mereka, orang tua mereka juga bersahabat dekat.

 _Baekhyun tak dapat melihat, ini gelap sekali dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyukainya._ _"ini pasti mimpi. Mimpi buruk lainnya" Baekhyun berusaha tenang sementara dia tau dirinya kini sedang bermimpi._

 _Baekhyun berjalan perlahan dialam mimpinya, sesekali tanpa sengaja menginjak batu kerikil yang menimbulkan suara. Tak lama Baekhyun berjalan, dia melihat sekilas cahaya diujung sana._

 _Baekhyun menghampiri cahaya tersebut lalu menyadari jika cahaya itu adalah api, yang menyala terang menjilat jilat rerumputan dan apapun yang didekatnya._

 _Baekhyun tak bisa mendekat, ini terlalu panas baginya. Menoleh ke sekeliling, lalu tempat yang kini ditempati nya berubah. Sekarang Baekhyun tengah berada disebuah rumah megah dengan denting piano yang suaranya sangat menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya._

 _Baekhyun mengikuti asal suara dan menemukan seorang wanita berambut panjang sedang memainkan piano disana, beberapa kata mengalun pelan dari bibir sang wanita yang kini tengah membelakangi Baekhyun._

 _"Kembalilah~ Kembalilah~ Kembalilah~" ulangnya berkali kali. Baekhyun bergidik ngerih saat alunan suara itu kini terdengar lebih emosional dari sebelumnya, wanita itu kini membentak bentak sambil menekan asal tuts piano yang dimainkan._

 _Baekhyun ketakutan, Baekhyun ingin sekali pergi dari tempat ini namun kakinya tak mau bergerak sama sekali._ _Baekhyun menangis kini saat sepasang kakinya tak menuruti kemauan untuk segera pergi, malah melanglah mendekat untuk menghampiri._

 _"Tidak!" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala tak siap untuk melihat lebih dekat, Baekhyun tidak tau mengapa air matanya mengalir deras tanpa henti, dia bahkan tak punya alasan untuk bisa menangis keras seperti sekarang._

 _"Apa mungkin yang kurasakan ini adalah perasaan orang itu?" Baekhyun bertanya dalam hati_ _Wanita itu berbalik, menatap wajah Baekhyun seakan ingin menelannya hidup hidup._

 _"Kemari kau!!" teriak si wanita lalu berlari kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun ingin melarikan diri namun kakinya masih saja mengkhianati._

 _Wanita berambut panjang itu kini mendekat, dengan sebilah pisau ditangan kiri._ _"Kau seharusnya mati!!" itu ucapan keras yang Baekhyun dengar terakhir kali sebelum ia terbangun dengan perasaan kacau, mata berlinang air mata dan sakit yang amat sangat diperut kanan nya._

Astaga itu hanya sebuah mimpi! Mengapa sangat berdampak banyak kepadanya? Baekhyun mengeluh dalam hati sambil menahan sakit diperutnya, apa wanita tadi berhasil melukainya dengan pisau itu sehingga Baekhyun pun merasakan kesakitannya hingga kini?

Sakit itu tidak menghilang dalam beberapa menit, bahkan untuk bernafas saja sulit. Perutnya terasa seperti tersobek kasar dan perih akibat luka terbuka, namun Baekhyun sudah berkali kali memeriksa tubuhnya yang dirasa terluka dan benar tak ada luka disana.

Baekhyun kesulitan bernafas, ingin menghirup satu nafas pendek saja sulit dirasa.

Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai melihat kearah Baekhyun yang menggulung diri terlihat tak nyaman. Ingin menanyakan keadaannnya tapi Chanyeol masih sebal.

"Apa dia memang aneh sejak lahir?" tanya Chanyeol pada Chen, teman semeja Kai. Chen mengangguk membenarkan "Dia memang aneh, dan terkadang kami dibuat takut olehnya. Sebaiknya kalian tak usah dekat dekat dengannya" kata Chen.

Sehun semakin dibuat penasaran karenanya, dibuat takut? Maksudnya apa? Chanyeol dan Kai sama penasarannya dengan Sehun sekarang.

"Aku bisa menebak apa yang kalian pikirkan sekarang dan aku jelas melarang, kalian pasti penasaran tentangnya" Chen menebak dan tentu itu tepat sasaran.

"Darimana kau tau?" tanya Sehun kemudian. Chen sedikit gugup ditanyai seperti itu "Firasatku s-saja mungkin" jawab Chen lalu dia mengajak mereka ke kantin sekolah.

"Dad" Baekhyun memeluk ayahnya dari belakang, yang kini sedang memasak makan malam untuk mereka berdua.

"Hmm? Ada apa?" Kris menyibukkan diri untuk memasak masakan terbaik untuk anaknya.

"Ada mimpi aneh lainnya" curhat Barkhyun, Kris terdiam sebentar lalu kembali memasak

"Dan itu membuatku sakit, sakit sekali rasanya" Baekhyun mengadu, Kris mematikan kompor lalu mendudukkan Baekhyun.

"Nak, ceritakan pada Daddy apa yang kau lihat" Kata Kris sambil membelai kepala Baekhyun.

"Itu sangat mengerikan" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala tak ingin mengingat mimpinya. Kris memaksa "Ceritakan, Daddy harus mengetahuinya. Tadi kau bilang rasanya sakit? Apa mimpi itu menyakitimu hm?" Kris memeluk Baekhyun dan Baekhyun pun menceritakan mimpinya.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh orang itu, jelas itu sebuah pengelihatan dari orang lain dan Baekhyun ada disana seakan akan merasakan sendiri luka akibat tusukan pisau yang ditorehkan wanita gila itu. Kris kembali dibuat khawatir karena nya.

Itu sebabnya Baekhyun dilarang keras untuk menyentuh sesuatu dengan sembarang. Kris mengingatkan Baekhyun setiap harinya.

Dengan menyentuh, Baekhyun bisa tau banyak. Itu sama saja seperti menyelusup kedalam seluruh kenangan dan masa lalu orang orang, dan itu sangat mempengaruhi keadaannya.

Baekhyun tentu tidak nyaman dengan hal itu, kenangan buruk sesuatu yang disentuhnya akan selalu menempel padanya. Baekhyun merasa seperti magnet, dia menyentuh seseorang atau sesuatu dan menyerap seluruh kenangan buruk yang ada disana.

Baekhyun seringkali mengutuk kemampuan nya, menyerap energi negatif dari orang lain dan seakan akan memberikan energi positifnya untuk orang itu.

Dan efeknya, Baekhyun akan uring uringan dan seringkali menjadi pemarah akibat energi negatif yang diserapnya. Bisa dikatakan, Baekhyun mengambil sifat dan watak jahat dari diri orang yang di sentuhnya dan tentu saja itu tak baik bagi dirinya.

"Siapa yang kau sentuh? Katakan pada Daddy" seperti biasa, Kris selalu mengkhawatirkan tentang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kemudian menggeleng "Tidak menyentuh siapa siapa" katanya sambil merengut.

"Tapi sepertinya ada hubungan dengan murid murid pindahan itu-" lanjut Baekhyun. Kris menaikkan alisnya "Murid pindahan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku merasa panas saat berdekatan dengannya" Baekhyun berkata berlebihan dan Kris hanya tertawa sebentar lalu melanjutkan masakan nya yang tertunda.

"Itu namanya kau jatuh cinta.. Haha!" Karis menertawai Baekhyun yang merengut tak suka. Enak saja! Dikatai jatuh cinta pada murid kelewat tinggi dan bertelinga lebar itu! Daddy nya benar terlalu banyak menonton drama!

Sepanjang makan malam, Baekhyun mengomeli Kris karena menyangka dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada orang yang bahkan belum genap sehari dikenalnya.

Kris hanya bisa menerima ocehan anaknya, manis sekali rasanya diomeli anak imutnya perihal cinta.

 _Duh! Kris jadi ingin kembali muda!_

 ** _Tbc_**

 ** _Hey hey hey tayooo~~_** ** _Ku secara tak sengaja dapat ide cerita saat ngalur ngidul mengkhayal kapankah diri ini jadi istri bapak piciway~ :') #plakk_**

 ** _Semoga sukaa_**

 ** _Special thanks to_**

 ** _[Piao Baixian614]_**


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun meninggalkan kelas secepatmya setelah kelas dibubarkan, Baekhyun memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam kantong celana lalu berjalan cepat dengan langkah lebar lebar.

"Buru buru?" tanya Sehun yang entah kapan sudah berada disebelah Baekhyun.

Barkhyun memundurkan diri sedikit dari Sehun "Tidak juga" jawabnya. Lalu Baekhyun dapat melihat Kai berada disebelah Sehun.

Baekhyun refleks semakin memundurkan tubuhnya, tak ingin berada dekat dengan mereka berdua.

"Hey hey jangan mundur terus, kau bisa menabrakku disini" Itu Chanyeol yang ternyata berada dibelakang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak suka berada diantata mereka "Maaf, aku pulang duluan" pamit Baekhyun lalu berjalan cepat seperti kebiasaannya.

Chanyeol menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan tatapan aneh "Nah kan sudah kubilang dari awal, dia itu aneh. Jangan dekati dia atau kalian bisa terkena sial" tiba tiba Chen ada disana memberitahukan.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Mana ada hal hal seperti itu didunia" Kai menepuk bahun Chen lalu tertawa.

"Kalian saja yang tidak percaya, jika kalian nanti terkena kesialan nya, baru tau rasa" Chen tampak serius dengan ucapannya.

"Oh baiklah. Jika nanti kami mendapat sial, kau dan anak aneh itu yang akan kumintai pertanggung jawaban pertama kali" kata Sehun. Chen mendelikkan matanya "Kenapa bisa aku?"

"Karena kami hanya berbicara denganmu dan Baekhyun saja hari ini Haha! Jika kami terkena sial, maka bisa jadi kau pun penyebab kesialannya" Sehun mengajak Kai dan Chanyeol pergi setelah tak lupa pamit dengan Chen.

" _Kalian tak tau apa apa_ " Chen tak ingin ambil pusing tentang mereka, biar saja jika mereka terkena sial nantinya.

Cklek

"Dad! Tidak kerja?" Kris tersenyum mendapati anak satu satunya itu datang mendekat.

"Daddy sedang tidak sibuk, mau jalan jalan?" Kris khawatir juga dengan perkembangan pertumbuhan Baekhyun, anak itu tak pernah punya teman untuk diajak jalan jalan.

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat, lalu berlari naik ke kamarnya untuk bersiap pergi dengan ayahnya.

"Dadd, kita akan kemana?" Baekhyun bergelayut manja dilengan ayahnya, mereka tampak seperti sepasang kekasih saja. Wajah Kris yang masih tampak amat muda dan Baekhyun yang sangat manja kepadanya sering membuat orang salah paham.

"Daddy akan mengajakmu kencan, kita berjalan jalan ditaman, lalu makan, dan melihat lihat pemandangan. Oh apa Baby Baek juga ingin menonton film?" Barkhyun lalu tertawa

"Ayo kencan dad, sudah lama aku tidak berjalan jalan keluar rumah dengan rasa aman" Jujur saja Baekhyun kini merasa aman karena kehadiran ayahnya bersamanya.

"Oke oke. Sebelum itu ayo temani daddy ke perpustakaan kota, ada sesuatu yang harus daddy ambil disana." Mereka berdua pergi ke perpustakaan kota dimana banyak orang yang menatap iri pada Baekhyun, mereka mengira Kris sebagai teman kencan Baekhyun.

"Mereka memperhatikan kita Dad, ugh risih sekali, seperti tak punya pekerjaan lain saja." Baekhyun mencebikkan bibir nya dengan sebal, dia tak suka menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Itu karena kau terlalu manis Baby, mereka jadi salah paham" Baekhyun semakin cemberut karena nya, dia itu tampan! Bukannya manis seperti yang dikatakan daddynya.

"Tapi teman teman disekolah mengatakan aku ini aneh" Kris mengusap usap rambut halus Baekhyun. "Bersabarlah, mulut manusia memang kejam" Kris lalu pamit sebentat meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian.

"Itu anakmu? Manis sekali" ucap seorang wanita yang ditemui Kris.

"Yoojin-ah jangan coba coba mengganggu nya" Kris memperingatkan.

Orang yang dipanggil Yoojin itu menggeleng "Aniya- aku malah ingin menjadikannya sebagai anakku kkkk, pasti rumahku akan sedikit lebih ramai" Kris tertawa kemudian.

"Dia sudah mencari nya" kini suara itu terdengar tegang. Kris mengangguk, dia sudah mengetahui nya "Apa aku harus pergi lebih jauh lagi?" tanyanya.

Yoojin menggeleng "Tidak- kalian tidak akan bisa kemana mana lagi. Dia semakin parah, kau harus menemuinya" Kris menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding, ini tak semudah yang dia bayangkan.

"Aku akan memikirkan solusi nya dengan tenang" Yoojin lalu menyerahkan sesuatu ditangannya "Ambil ini, setidaknya dengan ini keberadaan kalian dapat disamarkan sedikit lebih lama" Kris menerimanya dan mengucapkan terimakasih lalu kembali pada Baekhyun yang sedang menunggunya.

"Daddy kenapa?" Baekhyun bertanya tanya ketika Kris kembali dengan wajah sedikit muram.

"Kajja.. kita bermain saja" Kris tak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dan langsung membawa anaknya untuk bermain.

"Chanyeol-ah, itu Baekhyun?" Sehun menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Kai.

Ya. Itu Baekhyun, sedang bergelayut manja dengan seseorang.

"Ya ya ya, manis sekali dia. Dan siapa orang itu? Kekasih nya kah?" Chanyeol turut memperhatikan, Baekhyun benar benar aktor ulung. Dia tertawa begitu lebar saat sedang bersama kekasihnya sedangkan anak itu selalu memasang wajah datar dikelas.

"Tampaknya Baekhyun menyukai orang yang lebih tua ya.." mereka semua berfikir demikian.

"Aish.. Itu urusan pribadinya, kenapa kalian ikut campur sekali" Chanyeol memukul pelan kepala Kai dan Sehun.

"Kau pun pasti sama penasarannya.." Chanyeol melenggang pergi setelah menepuk kepala Sehun dan Kai.

Chanyeol mengemudi mobil sedangkan Sehun dan Kai berada dikursi belakang "Hey kalian kira aku supir pribadi?" Sedangkan yang dibelakang hanya terkekeh kekeh saja sedari tadi.

"Sudah perhatikan saja jalan atau kita- Awasss!!!!!" Sehun berteriak mengingatkan namun celaka tak dapat lagi dihindarkan.

BRAKKK!!!!

 ** _Tbc_**

 ** _Hayooo~Hayooo_**


	4. ( )

Hahoy~~ I'm back setelah sekian lama T.T

Mian kalo bukan apdet, ini juga sulit buka ffn T.T

Maapkan saia..

Juga pengen nanya lebih suka baca disini atau di wattpad?? Kalo di ffn gak bisa selalu update tapi kalo di wp mudah"an bisa lebih mudah updatenya :')

Sekedar bertanya gaess~~ Oo special thanks and Love for Reviewers yang sangat ku cintaiii~~

Kuy polow"an wp @Perfectcho Polbek? Pasti saia polbek :3


End file.
